darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
The Biologist/dialogue
*'Player:' How are you, Bethan? **''Before Documentary Evidence:'' ***'The Biologist:' Well, I'm very interested in this race of sea orphans. Of course I've met the one downstairs, but she was most unwilling to help. ***'The Biologist:' She seemed entirely resistant to my prodding and my attempts to measure her head. She was most rude about it. ***'The Biologist:' No, I need to see them in their natural habitat - there's a great number of them on Hyu-Ji. Once I've got funding from the museum, we'll set sail. **''After Documentary Evidence:'' ***'The Biologist:' Gah! It's most frustrating. I just need to get amongst these sea orphans. Science cannot be practised from afar! But don't you worry - I have a plan. **''After Specimens In The Wild:'' ***'The Biologist:' I can't remember when I last felt so invigorated. It's like I've been dipped in essence of torstol. ***'The Biologist:' Now that I have my lab, and access to my delightfully poisonous Finia, the science will flow! **''After The Scientific Method:'' ***'The Biologist:' Oh the science is advancing nicely. Finia is going to be my shining case-study. I can barely wait. **''After The Act Of Observing:'' ***'The Biologist:' I'm investigating the break-in at my lab. The more I look at the evidence, the more I'm convinced it was an inside job. **''After People are the Deadliest Disease:'' ***'The Biologist:' Very well! There's not a day that goes by without the sea orphans doing something to amaze me. They're truly a fascinating people. **''After Hull Down On The Horizon:'' ***'The Biologist:' Well, I can't believe these scoundrels have joined forces to lay siege to Hyu-Ji. It's almost like they don't care how scientifically significant the sea orphans are! **''After A Concerted Effort:'' **''After The Defiance of Hyu-Ji:'' ***'The Biologist:' I've been pondering what I should do next. The lab on Hyu-Ji is producing fascinating results, but the sea orphans are more than capable of running it. ***'The Biologist:' For now, I'll continue with our expeditions. I hope you have a good one lined up! *'Player:' I could use your help on an expedition. **'The Biologist:' Certainly, certainly! I'll just grab my apparatus and we'll be off. ***''Voyage screen opens'' *'Player:' Do you prefer to work alone? **''Without the Whaler unlocked:'' **''With the Whaler unlocked and not present:'' ***'The Biologist:' Well, I've noticed a whaler who drinks in here from time to time - Hubbub, I think he's called. He seems a little dim, but he's certainly good with nature. ***If both the Whaler and Biologist are in port at the same time, additional joint voyages will be made available. **''With the Whaler unlocked and in the bar:'' ***'The Biologist:' Ah - hmm. Well, Hubbub over here could do with some educating. ***'The Biologist:' The poor man thinks a whale is a fish. ***'The Biologist:' But his heart's in the right place. I'd love to have him join me on my exploits. ***'The Whaler:' Don't worry, portmaster. I'll make sure she doesn't get stuck in a swamp. *'Player:' How's the life of a biologist? **'The Biologist:' Oh, it's thrilling, but you're no stranger to the pursuit of science yourself, are you? Your knowledge of herbs is world-renowned. **'The Biologist:' I've rather been hoping that you'd publish a book with your findings. *Previous Cutscenes **Meet the Biologist Only if she was not your first adventurer. **Documentary Evidence **Specimens In The Wild **The Scientific Method **More ***The Act Of Observing ***People are the Deadliest Disease ***Hull Down On The Horizon ***A Concerted Effort ***The Defiance of Hyu-Ji Random events Last Orders *'The Biologist:' Ah, no, thanks. I'm not a big drinker. A Simple Favour *'The Biologist:' After those 'heat proof' lamps I bought from you exploded, I'd really rather we didn't speak. Category:Player-owned ports